Day of the Deverauxs
by mphs95
Summary: My first Jack & Jennifer Deveraux adventure from 2004. Life has started to return to normal after the events of Melaswen, but someone is stalking the Deveraux family. Who? What? Who? Where? When? How?. Read and find out. Reviews are very appreciated. Originally published several years ago, but felt the need to share my vision with others with the current state of Days.


**Day of the Deverauxs**

_ This story takes place after EVERYONE (Including the supposed "dead") comes back from Melaswen in 2004. I changed the timetable a bit. In my world, they came back around July and it is now September. Abigail is now sixteen, but I use JC's Abigail as inspiration. I just wish JER could have saved our nerves the same way. I hope you enjoy it and if I get a positive response, I will post other chapters I've written up. Enjoy._

**Chapter 1**

Jack walked in the door of his home dripping wet, trying to escape the September rain that had kept Salem cold and wet for almost a week now. He stood for a minute in the foyer drying off, drinking in the sight of his home...his REAL home. Not the demented simile that was on Melaswen. He may have been back for two months now, but he knew to take nothing for granted again. Then Abigail spotted him. She jumped off the couch and excitedly ran to him, her brown pony tail swinging.

"Daddy!" cried Abigail.

"Princess" Jack said as she jumped up into his arms. She was sixteen now, and definitely inherited his height, pushing 5'8", but she would always be Daddy's girl. He would cherish these moments forever now.

"Daddy, I'm starting goalie for the soccer team at Friday's game!" yelped Abigail in an excited voice. "I just hope it doesn't rain" she added in an sudden pessimistic tone obviously inherited from her father.

"That's my girl...you are a Deveraux...nothing but the best!" said Jack, laughing at how much his daughter resembled him at times.

Abigail smiled, but hesitated to pull away from him. Even though everyone was home from the Dimera's island and back with their families, she was still afraid to let her dad out of her sight. She still occasionally woke up in the morning, fear slicing through her that she returned to her greatest nightmare...a world without her father. Her father's "death" created a void no one, not even her mother, could fill. Her dad was her hero...like a vital organ she couldn't, and wouldn't live without.

"I thought somebody came home!"

Jennifer entered the foyer from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishtowel. Jack became awestruck at the sight of her. God, she as still as beautiful, if not more, as she was the day she walked into his office looking for Diana, wanting to pitch a story about a horse. He remembered how she had a comeback for every argument he had for her story on "Jennifer's Beauty".

Jennifer's hair was down, a golden blonde that flowed just a bit past her shoulders, the way he loved it. Every time he saw it down, he itched to touch the corn silk softness of it. Her green eyes had a sparkle that only came about when she saw Jack. After almost two decades, she still had a hold of his heart...his every being that would never leave. He could never love another like he loved his Jennifer Rose. It still amazed Jack how she gave herself to him all those years ago in the cave. How she could love him, and only him.

Jack snapped back into reality. "Good afternoon, Mrs. D" he replied in a playful voice. His mind was not entirely playful, though. His mind was on the lightweight green sweater that matched her eyes and black yoga pants that hugged her every curve like cellophane. Later, Jack thought...definitely later.

"How was the Spectator?" Jennifer asked. After their return from the island earlier in the summer, she was on an extended maternity leave due to their son's difficult delivery on the island. She loved being with their son, who they christened Steven Thomas Deveraux. As much as she loved being with the baby, she was itching to get back into the field...preferably with Jack. She was only recently able to get him back into their "personal" field. In the last two weeks, they barely managed to keep their hands off of each other, in mixed company and when alone. The sex was better than the first time they were married! Wait until Jack found out what she had in store tonight...

"Crazy...insane...hollow without you" lamented Jack. Until recently, Vern was the interim Editor in Chief. With Oliver Wentworth's blessing, he had handed over the reins of EIC back to Jack. Jennifer when ready was coming back to be his co-EIC. Running for office and running the companies Harper put him in charge of in his younger days never gave him the rush journalism had. He loved his job at the Spectator, but it wasn't the same without his favorite partner in investigative journalism. "I miss you...when do I get to have you back in the trenches, preferably with me?"

"I'm taking Steven to the doctor tomorrow for a checkup. I also have an appointment with Dr. Bader for a checkup. If both of us come out fine, I will be back at the Spectator before you can say 'perfect'", enunciating each syllable. Jennifer flashed Jack with a wide Cheshire grin with anticipation, knowing he would understand the meaning of her words. They looked at each other in a moment of understanding and eagerness to pick up where they have left off for the past several nights.

Abigail looked at her father and then her mother. While part of her was grossed out by the thought of her parents having sex, part of he was grateful for having parents who still had a deep affection for each other after all these years. Over the years, her parents have given her a glimpse of all the trials they have gone through to be together. Deep within her, she hoped someday to have a love as deep and abiding as her mom and dad's, preferably without all the complications. She then noticed her parents still staring at each other. Okay, this is getting to be a bit much, Abigail thought to herself. It was time to break the spell.

"I'm going to help build the homecoming float now" she said in an intentionally loud voice. She stifled a giggle when both of her parents turned to her with guilty looks and faces as red as beets from embarrassment. "Can I take your car, Daddy?"

Jack looked at her stunned. It still boggled his mind that his Abigail, his Princess, could legally drive a car. It was another reminder of what he missed while a prisoner on Melaswen. A fleeting wave of sadness washed over him and he flinched. He looked away in an attempt to compose himself. Abigail didn't notice. However, Jennifer did, but said nothing. He forced on a "Happy Jack" smile and turned to his daughter.

"Oh, I don't know, Princess..." Jack purposely drew out his answer to tease his daughter while holding his keys in his left hand.

"Daaaaddddy" Abigail said in an exasperated voice. Then she used her trump card. "Please?" with a wide smile Jennifer recognized as Jack's and big puppy dog blue eyes.

Jack couldn't resist Abby's puppy dog face and everyone in the room knew it. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a twenty, and gave it to his daughter. "Okay, but I want it gassed up, Premium of course, none of that "Regular" dribble, and none of that Chicky stuff on my radio..."

"Chingy, Daddy" interrupted Abigail in an appeasing voice. Jennifer bit her lower lip in an attempt to hold back a snicker at Jack's attempt to be "hip".

"And no one of the male persuasion 16-18 years of age in my car, young lady" Jack said with a mock stern look in an attempt to look authoritative.

"Okay, Daddy" said Abigail sweetly. She took the keys from her father and gave him a kiss. As she was walking out the door, she said "I promise to only pick up boys older than 18 in your car".

Jack eyes bugged out of his head. A moment later, he heard the car drive off and a honk. Jennifer couldn't hold it in any longer and lost it on the couch. Her hysterical laughter brought Jack out of his stunned reverie. Realizing his wife was laughing at him, he slowly turned around, cocked one eyebrow in an attempt to be intimidating and stared her down.

"Mrs. D, do you find my discomfort from our daughter's final comment humorous?"

In between breaths, Jennifer stammered out a "N-n-n-oooo...I find it hysterical!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Tell me, Mrs. D, where's our son?"

"Upstairs in his nursery. I put him down about 10 minutes before you got home. He didn't sleep long for his morning nap, so he should sleep for quite a while tonight". Jennifer barely managed to control her tears and laughter, but had to bite her lower lip to contain her composure. She was still struggling to hold herself together; Jack's shocked expression at their daughter's parting comment branded in her mind.

Jack saw this and decided to act. "Good, because I have one thing on my mind right now...REVENGE!" he growled. Before Jennifer could get away, he swooped her over his left shoulder in a fireman's carry similar to one he did many years earlier when caught by Isabella in her bedroom searching for the diary. However, Ninja Turtle tattoos were the farthest thing from his mind. "You showed mirth at my discomfort, so you must be punished!"

Jennifer flirted right back with some of her own. "Pray tell, Mr. D, what is my sentence?" She could not get the Cheshire grin off of her face. Thoughts of more of the awesome sex they had been having for the last couple weeks filled her mind. Her plans for Jack could wait for the time being.

Jack poised himself contemplating her "sentence". "Jennifer Rose Horton Deveraux, I hereby sentence you to one private shower with yours truly for no less than one hour and a maximum indeterminate time. Your sentence shall commence immediately!"

Jennifer squealed as he turned and ran to the stairs with her still on his shoulder. No way could she

let him get the upper hand that easily. As he slowed down to start climbing the stairs, she asked seductively as his hand reached her posterior, "Judge, don't I get a chance to petition the court for a show of mercy?"

"Weeellll...how about if I let you "drop the soap" first?" Jack replied in a leering manner as he looked back at her.

Jennifer pretended to be torn at her indecision. "Okay, if I must, but I prefer to start my sentence as soon as possible".

"As you wish, Mrs. D". Jack then ran as fast as he could up the stairs with a giggling Jennifer over his shoulder. A few minutes later, sounds of the shower coupled with giggles could be heard from upstairs.

Outside in the rain, a lurking figure watch all the events of the last fifteen minutes through a slit in the drapes of the living room window. As Jack and Jennifer went upstairs, the figure's hands became clenched in a quiet rage. "Soon" the figure growled and walked away.


End file.
